survivors_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Jiuzhaigou Valley
''Survivor: Jiuzhaigou Valley is the fourth installment of Survivor's Survivor Series, which began on October 8th, 2013 and ended with a live reunion on October 30th, 2013. It ended with Ashley C. defeating Ethan A. at the Final Tribal Council in a 4-2 Jury vote. Ashley won because of her strong ties with most of the jury members and strong physical game. She was praised for her ability to lay low and use Ethan almost as a human shield. Despite being nearly invisible pre-merge, she became a force to be reckoned with after the double tribal council, which was admired by most of the jury. Ethan was also praised for being a strong strategist, but his weak personal connections with everyone and poor jury management cost him the title of Sole Survivor. Production This season featured 14 all new castaways, and two returnees (Adam O. from ''Canada, and Ethan A. from Malaysia) divided into two tribes of eight. Casting began on September 29th, 2013, and ended on October 6th, 2013. Jiuzhaigou Valley featured sixteen castaways, split up into two tribes of eight, fighting for the title of Sole Survivor. The tribes for this season are Rize, wearing olive buffs, and Shuzheng, sporting crimson buffs. Rize is a valley and the south-western branch of Jiuzhaigou. Shuzheng is also a valley and the northern branch of Jiuzhaigou. The two tribes then merged into the sky blue Fenghuang, which is a mythological bird in East Asia. Originally, there were three returnees, one from Canada, one from Costa Rica, and one from Malaysia coming back to represent their season and lead a tribe. Bryce L. from Costa Rica was given an invitation to join, but denied the request, so Sean P. was cast as a replacement. However, just before the premiere, Thalia C. / lacubanita24 quit, and because Sean had been inactive for several days, both were cut from the cast, and the three-tribe format was discarded. 19 applied, so five were cut from the casting, and 14 went on to become the newbies competing in the game. The full cast including tribal designations was revealed on October 7th, 2013. Michael B., Zach B., Ashley C. and Ethan A. returned for Survivor: All-Stars, where they placed 14th, 11th, 9th and 3rd, respectively. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by looking in the correct time slot. There was also an extra hidden idol in the post-merge camp. *'Returning Players:' Two former castaways (Adam O. and Ethan A.) returned, one on each tribe. They were brought back for another shot at the title of Sole Survivor. *'Double Tribal Council:' On Day 10, both tribes went to Tribal Council to vote someone out, with the challenge being individual. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Episodes Episode 1: "I've Got My Work Cut out for Me" Episode 2: "We Are All Fighters" Episode 3: "These Bitches Won't See What's Coming" Episode 4: "On the Bottom" Episode 5: "Pound Them Into the Dirt" Episode 6: "Not Going Down Without a Fight" Episode 7: "Free Agent Agency" Episode 8: "Keeping up with the Rize's" Episode 9: "Your Days Are Numbered" Episode 10: "You Can't Hide" Episode 11: "It's Every Man For Themselves" Episode 12: "May the Best Man Win" Voting Table Gallery